Bakumi Moriyama
Bakumi Moriyama is the Main Protagonist of the 3 Minute Visual Novel CRIMSONESS. She has an intent on destroying the Earth. Fanon ideas so far *DBx: Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama (WIP) Potential Opponents *Saitama (ONE PUNCH MAN) *Blast (ONE PUNCH MAN) *Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) *Yang Xiao Long (Pre-Volume 4) (RWBY) *Iron Fist (MARVEL) *Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) *Jam Kuradoberi (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) *Garnet (STEVEN UNIVERSE) *True Kagura (Senran Kagura) *Leone (AKAME GA KILL!) *Godzilla (...) *Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Bakumi Moriyama is a High School Student, who was doing her Mid-Terms, when a surge of Rage forces her into a 3 Minute Quest to Kill Earth itself. Shenanigans ensue. Powers & Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Bakumi Moriyama Origin: Crimsoness Age: Likely 16-17 Gender: Female Classification: Human, High School Student, Crimsoness (According to Iteko), Worldslayer. Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Manipulation (As her temper burns with extreme Anger, Depending on how high the RAGE Meter, Bakumi can either deal incredible damage or no damage at all.), Mild Time H4X (Has survived various situations by pausing the situation when time is technically still going. Another example is when Bakumi went all the way RED to destroy an Hourglass that was a major opponent to the player as the game was timed. To do this, Bakumi must go to the Art Room and punch the head off the statue at exactly 20 RAGE. It then skyrockets to 255 MAX limit. Bakumi even let Iteko die as she finished her speech abruptly as she fell off her chair in shock.), Nigh-Omnipresence (For no explainable reason, whenever The Player chooses where to go, Bakumi is automatically there. It's unknown if this actually an applicable ability.), Earth Manipulation (With enough force, Bakumi was strong enough to break the Earth into multiple pieces.), Probability Manipulation (Her RAGE Meter is the main focus of Crimsoness, and the reason behind her immense strength. Clicking on it only increases it, and in some situations, MAXing it is not required for immense damage.). Attack Potency: Planet Level (Has destroyed Earth itself with just her Bare Hands.) Speed:'''Unknown (Whenever choosing an area to go to, it seems as if Bakumi's there automatically, regardless of how far away the area is, nor how long it should take.)' 'Lifting Strength' '''Unknown' (Has never once performed any real Lifting Feats, but it could be surmised that it is incredibly high...) Striking Strength: Class XKJ (Has cracked the school grounds before destroying Earth itself.) Durability Planet Level (Survived her own impacts as she destroyed Earth.) Stamina: Unknown (Is variable, depending on her strikes via RAGE Meter.) Range: Bakumi can crack the Earth to size, albeit requiring several punches to the ground. Standard Equipment Her High School Uniform, RAGE Meter (This determines how powerful her attacks can be.). Intelligence: High School level Intelligence, is quick to anger. Weaknesses: Her anger and power are only because of a Mid-Terms Test; If she got over it, she would not have all this power in the first place, Has swore almost beyond The F Word (If that counts.), All her attacks are ENTIRELY dependent on her RAGE Meter, WoG states that she died as she destroyed Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:World Destroyers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Deceased Combatants Category:West Characters